


EMOTIONS

by RuiRui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiRui/pseuds/RuiRui
Summary: Kuroko doesn't know how to express emotions but Akashi helps him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	EMOTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic I wrote for AkaKuro Valentine's Day on tumblr back in 2016. I forgot about it until recently, so I thought I'd share it here too.

Kuroko Tetsuya was never one to run away from his feelings. Granted, he was also never one to show his feelings either. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to show his emotions, but rather he couldn’t for the sake of his misdirection to work. Now that he was a college student and no longer had time for basketball, he still had a difficult time of showing his emotions due to habit. He had hoped that by the time he went into college, things would change since he no longer had to suppress his emotions. However, that didn’t seem to be the case. It felt like the more he tried to show emotion, the less emotions could be seen on his face. It was all a big predicament to him.

“What’s the matter Tetsuya? You seem to be concentrated on something important. Is there anything I can help you with?” asked Akashi. By some strange chance of fate, the two had ended up going to the same university together and had several classes together despite the fact that Akashi was a business major while Kuroko was majoring in education. They were currently the only ones in the classroom as they both liked to get to class earlier than everyone else.

“It’s nothing that important. I’ve just been wondering if I’ll make a good teacher. I still can’t show emotions well, so I’m wondering if I’ll be able to convey my feelings to my students.” Kuroko responded, hoping that Akashi would give him some insightful words similar to their Teikou days when he was barely coming up with his own way of basketball.

“Well, there are multiple ways of showing feelings, other than just through facial expressions, wouldn’t you agree?” Akashi asked. Kuroko knew that asking a question instead of giving a direct answer was one of Akashi’s ways of leading him to an answer. He also knew that Akashi’s questions didn’t need a direct answer.

“Facial expressions aren’t the only kind of actions that show emotions. You of all people should know that, seeing as how you’re always observing people.” Akashi went on, looking at Kuroko and hoping that he understood what he was saying.

“I guess that’s true. I’ve always been in the shadows though, and I normally have a low presence, so I’ve been wondering if I could even be the kind of authoritative figure that students need. Not showing any kind of emotion is also a bit troublesome since the students might get the wrong idea and think I’m not interested in their well-being.” Kuroko was actually glad to hear Akashi’s response. If it were anyone else, they would have laughed or looked at him in a strange manner. To others, this might have seemed like a small matter that could easily be brushed off, but Akashi knew this was something important to Kuroko.

“Things like people’s posture, eye contact, hand gestures, and even the tone of their voice are all indicators of how they feel. Just because your facial features don’t reflect what you’re feeling on the inside doesn’t mean you’re inadequate at getting your feelings across. Honestly speaking though, it’s not that hard to know what you’re feeling or thinking.” Akashi smiled, knowing his comment caught Kuroko by surprise. It was faint, but he could see Kuroko’s brows were slightly scrunched up and his eyes showed a bit of confusion.

“It must be because of your emperor eye. You’ve always had good eyesight.” replied Kuroko, not really sure what to say.

“No matter what, my eyes are always drawn to you, so I tend to notice things.” at that comment, Kuroko had a small blush forming, which was instantly noticed by Akashi.

“Akashi-kun…isn’t that a bit…embarrassing to say?” Kuroko asked, looking away. He knew if it wasn’t cleared up, he’d end up misunderstanding. He didn't want to get his hopes up that Akashi actually liked him back.

“I don’t see how confessing your feelings to the person you like on Valentine’s Day is embarrassing.” Kuroko quickly turned his head towards Akashi, trying to find anything that showed Akashi was playing with him. All he saw was a loving look and a sweet smile from the boy he used to call his rival. Before he knew what was happening, Akashi briefly gave him a small kiss on his lips and continued to smile at him.

“I like you Kuroko Tetsuya, and while a part of me wants to hear your response, your face says enough.” Akashi spoke up after a bit, knowing that Kuroko might be having a hard time getting words out of his mouth.

Kuroko Tetsuya was never one to show his feelings. He was also never one to hide from his feelings. Though many thoughts were racing through his head and it felt like his voice wouldn’t work if he spoke up, he found the best way to express what he felt for Akashi at that moment. With a kiss.


End file.
